


A late night conversation

by cafedanslanuit



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Post-Canon Fix-It, Set on Episode 3 of Jumin's DLC, mentions of parental abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: A late night conversation with Jumin takes another turn into a much better scenario. [Fix-it fic for Jumin's DLC. Set on Episode 3]
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 51





	A late night conversation

"When I was young, I had no idea such sweetness could exist. That love could be so heart-warming and good.”

Jumin’s eyes are tired and I feel a pang of guilt for waking him up. There’s a raw vulnerability in his eyes I haven’t seen since we lived at the penthouse and I’m scared the tiniest move or word from my part could shatter him in pieces. His hand is resting on my waist and I feel his muscles tighten in yearning as he speaks, almost as if he’s scared I’ll disappear.

“You said you had bad memories around your basement. Can you tell me about them?”

“I don’t know how that would help,” Jumin answers, his mouth forming a thin line. I push his dark hair away from his forehead softly and give him a small smile.

“How about we try?” I offer.

Jumin shifts on the bed a little closer to me. He rubs his eyes and then sets his hand back on my waist, his thumb sliding under the fabric of my pajamas and drawing idle circles on my skin.

"My mother would lock me up in the basement when I was a child,” he starts, his gaze unfocused. “Once I was locked up for seventeen hours and fourteen minutes. I managed to find a way out eventually.

My expression falls at his words, my chest clenching at his remembrance. I immediately flush my body against his, his arms holding him tightly. I feel his muscles tensing for a couple of seconds before melting under my touch. Jumin buries his head on the crook of my neck and lets out a long sigh, so long it makes me feel he had been holding it for longer than I could imagine.

It all starts falling into place. The subtle jokes about keeping me inside a cage to protect me from harm and the way he had done the same to Elizabeth the 3rd before she escaped. I had always thought Jumin’s desire for control was rooted deep inside his need to be on hold of things. I knew he had been handled several responsibilities from a young age and I always guessed that where my need to control his surroundings started but now I knew I was wrong. 

I was so wrong.

I had spent months feeding into his control fantasy, thinking it would ground him enough to find peace within himself and now I feel like a moron for letting it get this far. For thinking he would eventually start letting me go little by little when he felt better about himself. But I had definitely underestimated how much the man in front of me had gone through and how my intentions of helping him were practically useless.

I hold him in silence for a few more moments, my right hand caressing his dark locks while my arm is still around his body protectively. A million questions swim around my mind and I don’t know where to start. So, I decide to follow the line of Jumin’s story.

"Jumin, do you think your mother loved you?"

He lifts his head to meet my eyes. His eyebrows scrunch for a couple of seconds while his holds tightens on me.

"... I have never experienced my mother's love.”

A lump forms in my throat and I carefully cup his cheek with my hand, my thumb stroking his skin softly.

"I know,” I whisper. “But when you were a kid, did you think she did the things she did out of love?"

"I guess? Parents are mandated to take care of their children. So I assume a part of me thought she did it out of maternal love, yes," he reasons, his grey eyes surveying the room as he spoke.

"So, do you think maybe you're keeping me in this mansion because a part of you thinks that it's okay to lock up someone you love?"

Jumin furrows his eyebrows and shifts on the bed uncomfortably. I watch him in silence, almost listening to the gears inside his head turn, hoping my questions would help him ease the mess of threads he had talked me about back in the penthouse.

"Maybe,” he mutters, his fingers drumming against my skin.

“You don’t need to do that. I’m not leaving you, darling. My heart only knows one name and it’s yours. There’s no need to keep me restrained when you already own every part of my soul.”

“You said this was okay,” Jumin counters. “You even chose the heels where I put the tracking device.”

“I did. I…” I sigh. “You were hurting so much, my love. I thought if I complied with your demands you would find peace. I thought if I let you control me you would feel better. But I was wrong and I’m sorry. I see you losing yourself more and more as the days go by and it breaks my heart,” I confess, my thumb grazing the space between his chin and his lower lip. “I fell in love with a noble man who would do anything to protect the people he loves. A honest man, who may come off as blunt, but you know he would never lie to you. A man who is kind and loving.”

Jumin listens to me, his eyes widened. In his pajamas he looks young, a glint of fear in his expression as he tries to sink in my words.

“I don’t know if I can give that love,” he whispers.

“You can,” I assure him.

“How can you know?”

“There’s so much love inside of you, Jumin Han,” I smile, letting my hand settle on his chest, right above his heart. “I saw it the night you read me to sleep. I saw it all the times you helped the other members of the RFA expecting nothing in return. I see it when your eyes light up when you’ve had a good dinner with your dad. I don’t know why you believe you are unable to give warm love, because you’ve been filling up all my senses with exactly that from the moment I decided to stay over at your penthouse. I am in love with you, Jumin Han.”

“Say it again,” he mutters, bringing my body closer to him. The remains of his perfume still linger on him and I love how relaxing I find it. How much it feels like home.

“I love you.”

“Again,” he demands, his lips lingering against mine. I smile.

“I love you, Jumin Han. I am in love with you. Truthfully, madly, without any sort of question or doubt,” I say, holding his face tenderly. “I am in love with your heart and soul.”

He finally breaks the distance between us both and his lips collide against mine. His kiss is soft, yet firm, his hands holding me into place. I let my body mold itself against his and wonder if it’s alright to love someone as intensely as I love this man. His tongue grazes against my lips for a moment before softly pushing its way inside. His grip on my body tightens as he keeps deepening the kiss and I have to remind myself we’re not done talking to have the strength to pull away as softly as I can. I lay a couple of more kisses against his warm lips before smiling at him.

“Tomorrow, we’ll go to C&R,” I say and Jumin’s shocked expression doesn’t take long to show up. “Just a quick visit so you can take care of the paperwork Jaehee mentioned yesterday,” I explain, my fingers stroking his arm in a soothing motion. “I’ll be waiting for you downstairs at C&R’s cafeteria.”

Jumin shakes his head. “No.”

“Jumin,” I say, holding his face and forcing him to look at me. “Just for a couple of hours and just so we can try something new. After that, we’ll return here. I promise.”

He lets out a long and tired sigh. When he looks at me again, my eyes are set on him, the smallest pout on my lips. To my surprise, he laughs.

“My mind keeps telling me there’s a chance you won’t be there,” Jumin admits, stroking my sides with his hand.

“You are my home, Jumin,” I remind him. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be but your arms.”

Jumin stays in silence, his eyes lost somewhere in the bedroom and I can almost listen to the loud and contradicting thoughts inside his head.

“If you’re still not done after two hours, you can leave the rest for another day,” I offer. “Two hours tops, my love. Could we try?”

He sighs, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. He looks defeated, yet there’s love in the way he sets his eyes back to mine.

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, my love,” he breathes out and a big smile makes its way to my face. I press two soft kisses against his lips and then a couple more on his right cheek and forehead. “I’m sorry for my troubling thoughts.”

I shake my head. “I love you, Jumin. Troubling thoughts and all. I adore your mind,” I smile, pushing some of his hair away from his forehead. “I understand you’ve gone through rough times during your childhood and I know there’s nothing I can do to erase those memories. I want you to revisit them, understand them and finally heal. And no matter how long that takes you, I will always be there by your side”.

Jumin smiles and holds my waist as he turns on the bed, leaving me to rest on top of his chest. I see the warm smile back on his face and I realize how much I had missed it.

“Always?” he asks. I press a kiss on his lips.

“I promise. You are the love I always dreamt about since I was a little girl.”

Jumin arches an eyebrow.

“You dreamt about living in a mansion?”

“No,” I shake my head. “I dreamt about someone loving me exactly as I am, no matter how low I thought about myself some days I dreamt about someone caring for my well being and protecting me if necessary. Most of all, I dreamt about someone that would make me feel like there’s no one else in the universe but us both.”

“And do I make you feel that way?” he asks, a playful smile on his face that makes me wonder if it’s possible I love him more than I did an hour ago. I nod at him, an equally cheeky grin on my face strengthened by the knowledge that my words made him decide to do better.

I had never loved anyone as much as I loved Jumin. So any hardships that would come between us, would face to face us both. There’s a soft red hue on his cheeks again and for a moment it’s hard to recognize the cold man I first met in a chat room.

But Jumin Han is more than that. He’s more than his job, more than his money, more than the darkness and tangled thread inside his mind. He’s kind, he’s loyal and the rock his friends turn to when they find themselves in dire situations. He’s had everyone’s back before, in one way or another, and I love that he’s now giving me the chance to have his. To show him that he also deserves warm, pure love. That even if he can deal with everything by himself he doesn’t have to. Not anymore.

“You do, my love. You do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cafedanslanuit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
